Lost Snowflake
by BabyCorn
Summary: Elsa and Anna Seasons are finally going to college where they have a chance of making friends. But when Elsa meets Jack, he is convinced that she is the Snow Queen that he's looking for; if only her hair was blonde. Elsa and Anna finds themselves caught in a 100 year old battle with Pitch. But when Periwinkle claims she is the Snow Queen, Elsa begins to questions who she really is.
1. New Beginings

_In Arendelle's fair kingdom, a ruler did appear._

_Born with a secret power so great, alone, she stayed in fear._

_Although the force was hidden, one day she let it go._

_And all the land was covered in eternal ice and snow_

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm clock. Rolling over, I fumbled for the snooze button and pulled my blue quilt over my head.

"Elsa! Come on! It's the first day of college!" my sister, Anna yelled from my door.

My eyes flew open. What? I shot up from my bed and threw off the covers. Today would be the first day of college. I ran to the shower, tripping over suitcases on my way.

"Coming Anna!" I yelled as I turned on the shower. Stepping out of the shower, I looked at my bright blue eyes and jet-black hair, twisting it into a bun. I pulled out an icy blue shirt and a pair of navy blue Capri. Slamming my feet into my black flats, I threw in the last of my clothes in my suitcase before racing downstairs.

"Good morning", my father, the worldwide known businessman who owned the Season's Ski Resorts, said, chuckling as he saw me coming down the stairs.

"Morning Papa", I replied and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and piled my plate with chocolate pancakes. My sister was already stuffing her face with them. Sitting beside my father, I began eating.

Today would be my first day of college. My sister and I were homeschooled until today. My father was worried that Anna and I were going to reveal our powers in front of everyone. Well, it was only me. Anna seemed to be in full control over her powers whereas I was still trying not to shoot deadly icicles everywhere I go. I was able to create ice and snow and my sister could create fire. We were completely opposites, yet we still loved each other. My father got me gloves that would contain my powers from some trolls in Norway as my 18th birthday present so I could go to college.

Finishing my pancakes, I began loading my stuff onto my silver Mercedes while hollering for Anna to quit stuffing her face with chocolates and to get going. Finally, after dragging the still eating Anna into the car, we drove away, finally free.

We were headed to the renowned Waltworks Academy, where my father and mother graduated. It was a good 6-hour drive from our home but I was happy to go. When Anna and I first saw the brochures for the college we instantly fell in love with the school. I was glad Papa trusted me enough to let me go. After all, who would look after Anna? I glanced at the sleeping form beside me and smiled and slightly shook her.

"We're here", I whispered in her ear. No response.

"Wow! This place is amazing! Too bad Anna won't be able to see it!" I said slightly louder in her ear. Anna jolted awake and looked around her and squealed. She jumped out the car and began jumping up and down. Laughing, I exited the car as well and opened the trunk, pulling our out bags. My sister made a beeline for the administration desk. Sighing, I followed her.

"Anna Seasons, 17 years old studying business", my sister stated to a friendly looking lady at the desk.

"Welcome to Waltworks High. Here is your key and schedule plus a map of the school", the lady smiled.

"Elsa Seasons, 19 years old studying business", I said to the lady.

She smiled at me and handed me my keys and schedule. Walking towards Anna, I glanced down at my dorm.

"13P", I read and glanced down at who I would be rooming with, "Rapunzel Corona".

"Too bad we aren't roomies but I'm in room 12P and that's right across form yours!" Anna said, "I'm rooming with Merida DunBroch. I hope she's nice!"

I smiled, but I became more and more uncertain as we walked towards our building. When I was younger, I almost killed my mother by accidentally shooting her with my ice powers, but my sister was able to melt my ice and heal her. Although my mother forgave me and told me not to feel guilty, I couldn't help it. What if I froze this girl? What if I killed her?

"Elsa? What's wrong? You seem more quite than you usually are," my sister asked, snapping me out of my worries, "It's your powers, isn't it?"

"Yes. What if I can't control them? I have to spend an entire year with this girl; I know I will hurt her somehow! What if I kill her? I can't do this," I sighed and stopped in front of my door.

"Sure you can," Anna said confidently as she entered her room, "I know you can".

_If only I was that sure_ I thought bitterly. Taking a deep breath, I placed a hand on the doorknob and pushed open the door. _Here I go._

* * *

**Hope you like the first chapter! Oh and about Elsa's hair, it's a part of the plot which I can't spoil so you just have to stick around! ;)**


	2. Odd Greetings

**Hi, sorry it's been a while since I posted and this chapter was rushed so it's kind of short. **

**Sorry**

* * *

I entered the room and spotted a girl with long blond hair that reached the ground. She was hanging up paintings and singing something about when will her life begin. When she heard me entering, she whipped around and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Rapunzel Corona but you can call me Punzie!" the girl, Rapunzel exclaimed. I smiled back. Her bubbly energy was just like Anna's.

"I'm Elsa Seasons" I replied simply, dropping my boxes on the floor and examining one of the paintings, "Did you pant these?"

"Yep," she replied proudly, "Do you like them?"

"They're beautiful," I breathed touching one of the paintings, half expecting my hands to meet a window.

"Thanks. So what is your major?" she asked me as she began hanging other paintings.

"Business. Yours?"

"Art"

She glanced at my gloved hands. I knew she was going to ask why I wore gloves in the middle of fall, but I couldn't tell her the real reason. She would think I was a freak. Before she could ask, one of her pockets vibrated and she took out her phone her fingers quickly flying across the keyboard.

"My friend Merida invited us to the café. You wanna go?" Punzie asked me. Merida, that sounds familiar I thought, suddenly realizing that Anna was rooming with her.

"You mean Merida DunBroch? My sister, Anna, is rooming with her," I told Punzie.

"Really? That's so cool! And yeah, that Merida! Come on, we're going now!" Punzie exclaimed as she pulled me out the door. Just as I closed the door, I spotted a painting of a yellow sun. It was so familiar, as if I saw it before. I looked closer. Yes I definitely saw that somewhere before, but where? Suddenly Punzie pulled my arm and dragged me outside, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" I let her drag me around campus towards a small warm-looking building. Somehow Punzie seemed to have a built in GPS in her head. This school was huge! If it weren't for Punzie, I would have already been lost. When we reached the building, I spotted Anna with a girl with blue eyes and huge mass of flaming red, curly hair.

"Hi Elsa! This is Merida! And you must be Rapunzel!" my sister squealed.

"Yep, but you can call me Punzie," Punzie squealed back. They were exactly identical. Merida led us to a table. A skinny boy with brown hair and brown eyes was sitting there, reading a book on dragons.

"This is Hiccup, our other friend," Merida introduced him, while punching him on the arm **(****I can't do a Scottish accent so please bear with me!)**.

"Ow, what was that for?" the boy complained. Merida just ignored him and continued on.

"Eugene, Kristoff and Jack are running a bit late," Merida said as she plopped down on the chair.

"As usual," the boy Hiccup muttered, looking up from his book. The door suddenly burst open and two boys came in, introducing themselves to be Eugene and Kristoff. Eugene had brown hair and a goatee while Kristoff was tall and blonde.

"Where's Jack?" Merida asked Kristoff.

"I dunno. He said he was right behind us, but we lost him. He'll probably find us," he replied and went to buy something. I stood up too, to buy a chocolate milkshake for Anna and a latté for myself.

After 30 minutes, we left the café. Apparently, Jack must've been completely lost, as he never came. Punzie, Merida, Hiccup, Eugene and Kristoff seemed nice enough and we quickly became friends. Walking back to our dorms, a white-haired boy ran towards our group, looking down at his watch.

"Jack! Watch out, you're going to crash into-!" Punzie yelled at him as he looked up. But it was too late. He slammed right into me and I was knocked backwards, yelping in surprise. The boy and I tumbled down a grassy hill until we finally came to a stop. Groaning, I sat up and found myself looking into a pair of strangely familiar blue eyes.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to make them longer in the future!**


	3. Summer and Winter

**Yes, I promised that I would make longer chapters but I am kind of busy these few days so pleeeeease forgive me! :)**

* * *

I looked into the boy's eyes. They were so familiar, but I was sure I never saw this boy in my life. The memories were just swimming across my mind, so close, but I just couldn't grasp them. Just like Punzie's sun painting. Strangely, I got the feeling that they were connected.

"Oh my gosh, Elsa, are you okay?" I heard Anna yell as she scrambled down the hill, tripping over her own two feet. My sister had a knack at that.

"Yes," I said courtly. The boy, Jack, I presumed got up and brushed off his brown pants. He extended his arm and smirked at me. The nerve!

"Sorry about that," he chuckled at my bedraggled state, "I'm Jack Frost".

"Elsa Seasons," I said, taking his hand and redid my hair. _Jack Frost, why does that name seem so familiar,_ I thought to myself.

"I never thought that my college days would start with a guy running into me," I spoke up before I sounded as if I was mute.

"Well I was late"

"I kind of found that out, with you glancing at your watch and all"

"Yeah..." I found myself looking into his eyes again. He was studying my face, as if he somehow recognized me.

"Elsa?" he whispered.

"What?"

"You're back? What happened to your hair?"

"What?"

"After Pitch shot that ball at you-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't think I ever met you before and as for my hair, well it was always black. And who in the world is Pitch?" I demanded. Jack looked confused at first, and blinked a couple of times.

"Never mind, you reminded me of someone I used to know," he said softly.

The group was now upon us.

"Jack, what the hell?" Punzie screamed at him.

"Do you know how late you are?" Merida snapped, punching him on the arm.

"Elsa, I wish you didn't have to meet Jack this way, but this is Jack," Hiccup said, looking embarrassed at his friends behavior.

"What were you doing? Where were you?" Eugene rolled his eyes at Jack.

Jack smirked, "You know, just wandering around the school, completely ditched by my friends"

"We did not ditch you," Kristoff replied, "You just decided to keep on making goo-goo eyes at Tooth!"

He blushed, "I did not!"

Anna laughed at pulled me back towards our dorms as our new friends kept bickering.

"Bye guys," we called as the male figures retreated. However, before Jack left, he whispered something in Punzie's ear. Her eyes widened and she glanced over at me.

"Goodnight Jack," Punzie told him, without taking her eyes off me. She glanced at Anna and her eyes widened even more.

"Merida," Punzie called to the red-headed girl, "I think Summer and Winter have arrived". Merida seemed to know what Punzie was talking about while Anna and I asked "What" at the same time.

"Nothing," the other two girls exclaimed too loudly and too quickly as they ushered us into our rooms, "We better get some rest".

"Come on! I was looking forward to a later bedtime," my sister complained as the door closed.

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. Punzie was still acting strange and I felt her eyes constantly studying me. I tried to ignore to strange feeling, but it was getting harder.

"Is something wrong?" I finally asked looking up from my book.

"No, nothing". There was a pause, then Punzie looked at me closely and asked, "I was just wondering if you knew the kingdom of Arendelle".

"Um... It sounds familiar, but I don't think so," I replied, hesitantly, "Why?"

"Oh, I just read it in a book I was reading," she sighed and turned off the lights.

_Arendelle, Arendelle. It's so familiar, and important_, I thought, _But I just can't place my finger on it. I think there was a prophecy with the name Arendelle in it, something about eternal ice and snow._ I drifted off to sleep, repeating the name of the kingdom in my head.


	4. Between Dreams and Nightmares

**K, this chapter is longer-ish hope you guys like it!**

* * *

_I am floating around in a dark place. There was ice all around me, reflecting images. Windows of my memories. I looked closer.  
_

_Someone was reading from an old book._

_ "In Arendelle's fair kingdom, a ruler did appear. _

_Born with a secret power so great, alone, she stayed in fear. _

_Although the force was hidden, one day she let it go. _

_And all the land was covered in eternal ice and snow," the man said. _

_A troll was gesturing to a image in the sky, "Your power will only grow. There is beauty in it, but also great danger... fear will be your enemy" _

_A butler was greeting a French ambassador _

_"Welcome to Arendelle". _

_I am standing in a room, a picture of my father above me _

_"Put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know," I muttered to myself. _

_I am standing in front of a crowd. A bishop is behind me. _

_"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," the bishop murmured. _

_"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," the crowed murmured back. _

_Anna was standing in a palace that seemed to be made out of ice. _

_"Arendelle is in deep, deep, deep, deep snow," she told me hesitantly. _

_"What?" I heard myself say, shocked. _

_Anna and Kristoff were standing on a snow covered mountain looking below. _

_"Arendelle" _

_"It's completely frozen" _

_A man in black appeared. _

_"They'll never accept you! You have brought upon destruction and choas to the kingdom of Arendelle!"_

I sat up with a start. The moonlight was shining through the window and onto my face. I stared at it in wonder. What did my dream mean? The kingdom of Arendelle was mentioned a bunch of times. I stared at my still gloved hands.

_The gloves will help... _

_Where did you get them from Papa? _

_Oh trolls in Norway... _

_Haha, you're funny Papa, trolls don't exist! _

My father got my gloves from trolls, were they the same trolls in my dream? And why was Anna and Kristoff there too? Did they know something as well? I didn't dare wake Punzie though, she already seemed to worry about something, probably school. She wasn't going to put another item on that list. Sighing, I rolled back into my covers, the moon still shining on her face.

_Funny_, I thought, _It seemed as if the moon wanted me to remember something._

The next morning, I woke up blissfully, the dream was stuffed into the back corner of my mind. I was in college! Punzie was already up, taking a shower in the washroom. As I waited for Punzie to finish, I began unpacking her things. Suddenly, she heard an urgent knock on her door.

"Elsa! Open up!" Anna yelled through the door.

"What?" I asked, whipping open the door, agitated. Was Anna hurt?

"Come on! Let's explore the school! You don't want to get lost do you?" Anna asked, her eyes filled with excitement.

I groaned, "Anna, you didn't have to scream at me! I thought something was wrong!"

"Sorry," Anna said sheepishly. Her good humor returned quickly though, "Come on, please say yes!"

"Yes to what?" Punzie asked, walking out of the bathroom and drying her hair.

"To explore the school!" Anna exclaimed.

Punzie's eyes were suddenely filled with excitement, "Ooh, that sounds fun! Elsa we're going. Hurry up and get ready!"

Chuckling, I went inside the bathroom. I guess Punzie and Anna were a great team. I quickly pulled on my clothes and pinned up my hair into a bun before grabing my purse, phone and keys. Anna and Punzie were jumping around, urging me to go faster. What took 10 minutes in reality seemed to take 10 years to them.

"Hurry up Elsa!" Anna whined.

Rolling my eyes, I put on my shoes before being pushed out the door by two overly excited girls.

"So, where's the business classroom," I asked Punzie. She had studied the map of the school at home and had it memorized.

"Who cares?" Anna cut Punzie off, "I want to know where the cafeteria is! I hope there's chocolate!"

"Anna," I scolded, "Stop being rude!"

"What? It's chocolate we're talking about! I live for chocolate! Besides, I know you want to know where the chocolate is as well".

Sighing in defeat, I followed Punzie. Anna did have a point. We grabbed a quick bite for breakfast (something chocolaty for Anna and me, of course) and exited the building where we met Merida.

"Hey," Anna chirped, "Where were you this morning?"

Merida was filled with happiness. "Archery try outs. I made it!" she exclaimed. We congratulated her as we headed to the skating rink.

As we entered, Jack came rushing out, knocking me over... again.

"Seriously?" I muttered as Jack picked me up.

He smirked, "It seems that we're always falling over each other every time we meet".Anna, Punzie and Merida were chocking on their laughter.

"Jack and Elsa, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Anna sang, elated that a boy was finally noticing me.

I felt my blood rising to my cheeks, but Jack just laughed.

"That's enough Anna," I blushed. Hiccup, Eugene and Kristoff were with Jack.

"Dude, real smooth," Eugene commented.

"School hasn't even started and this much trouble arises," Hiccup muttered.

"I am so excited for school," Anna jumped around excitedly, "I can't wait to meet everyone". She suddenly stopped, her eyes became dreamy, "What if I meet THE one".

"Anna..." I began.

"What, can't you imagine me with a boyfriend?" she laughed twirling. She suddenly bumped into a girl, knocking the girls drink out of her hand.

"Oh my gosh... I'm so sorry," Anna apologized. The girl just glared at Anna.

"Yeah, you better be. I thought this school was for sane people who can walk on their own two feet. I didn't expect there to be idiots like you," she snapped at Anna.

Rage was boiling around me. How dare she say that to my sister. I opened my mouth to snap something back when I realized that the temperature was dropping. Startled I looked down at my gloves. There was a slight rip on the palm of the glove. I must've caught something when I was tumbling with Jack. Anna, upon noticing the cooling air around us, turned around and met my wild eyes.

"I'm sorry, sheesh, you don't need to make a scene," Anna scoffed and walked away.

"What's her problem," Merida frowned at the retreating girl.

"Dunno," Anna replied, "Anyways, I'm thirsty, Elsa, buy me a drink!"

Grateful that no one was around us, I showed Anna my gloves.

"What and I going to do?" I moaned, "Papa's on a business trip, he can't go to Norway to get me new gloves".

"Its okay. Remember what Papa said. Conceal don't feel".

"Don't let it show" we finished together.

Sighing, I joined the group. _Conceal, don't feel_, _I thought, clenching my fists._


	5. Conceal

**Hi, sorry it took so long and its kind of short, but I'm reeeaaallly busy these days. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Eugene asked, rolling his eyes.

"Girl stuff dont ask," Anna replied cheerily and continued on with the tour of the school. Jack looked at me closely.

"Why do you wear gloves in the middle of fall," he questioned.

Damn him! I thought, He just had to bring that up!

"It's just that, well, I... I have a thing with dirt," I replied lamely, looking down. I couldn't just tell him.

"Really?" he grinned at me.

"Yes," I replied, looking into his eyes, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, but I think there's something in your hair," he told me.

My hand instantly flew to my hair, trying to find what was in it.

"Here, let me," he said, reaching for my hair. My heart was beating and I began blushing. His fingers touched my hair lightly, and he unceremoniously dumped a hand full of grass, dirt and leaves in my hair.

"FROST!" I screamed at him, enraged.

Jack laughed as I chased him across the field. He was unbelievably quick, as if he was almost flying.

"Damn you!" I yelled at him, collapsing on the ground, brushing the dirt out of my hair. He laughed and walked beside me. When he was close enough, I punched him in the arm and I watch in satisfaction as a red mark appeared.

"Do you know the Snow Queen?" he suddenly asked me, staring into my eyes.

"The who?" I asked him incredulously, "Isn't she a fictional character in a book?"

"Well, kind of. I'm looking for her," he replied sadly, looking into the distance.

"It's getting late, we better head back," I said, breaking the silence.

"Bye Elsa," he said quietly.

_"My, my, look at what you've done," a man said in the shadows, "You're a monster!"_

_"No!" I wept on the ground._

_"Monster! Monster!" and elderly man yelled pointing at me, "She almost killed me!"_

_Blue eyes looked at me._

_"Don't listen to him! We believe in you!" a female voice screamed through the blizzard._

_"You're a monster! A MONSTER!"_

I woke up, my forehead was filled with sweat. Gasping, I looked down. Oh no, oh no, oh no! My blanket was covered with frost, so was every inch of the room. I looked at Punzie's sleeping body. Good, she didn't wake up. I waved my hands, but the frost was still there. My heart was racing.

_Please, please, please work!_ I thought as I began to cry. It was making it worse and ice began to form across the walls.

"Conceal, don't feel," I muttered, taking a deep breath. I calmed down a little and I tried melting the ice. It disappeared but the temperature was still cold. It was fine for now. I clenched my hands and closed my eyes. My powers were getting stronger and I was losing control. I shouldn't have left my home. How did I ever think that this was a good idea.

I woke up to the sun pouring through my window. Tomorrow classes would start so my friends and I thought we would take advantage of this day and sleep in. Stretching, I took my stuff into the bathroom and got ready for the day. Punzie was surprisingly gone. She left me a note, saying that she was with Eugene. Putting on my clothes, I went outside to enjoy the scenery and tried to relieve the stress in my body. I was very lucky last night that Punzie didn't wake up. I should have never gone to this school, but I couldn't turn back now.

I found myself in front of the library. Its wooden doors were beckoning me and I rushed in, finally able to find a peaceful, stress-free place. I sighed with pleasure as I saw rows and rows of books. I loved libraries, their quiet hush and mesmerizing shelves. I walked around, my fingers lightly touching the books. I walked around, finding my favorite books. Taking them off the shelves, I found a small table at the corner of the large room, with a window, overlooking the campus. I immediately opened the first page.

An hour went by before I was done reading the book. I got up to find another one when something caught my eye. It was worn, its spine had many creases. The cover was a light blue color and with graceful curling letters, it spelled The Snow Queen. I slowly walked over to it, gently pulling it off the shelf. Jack had said something about the Snow Queen yesterday. I opened the book. Maybe it would give me a clue.

_Once upon a time there was a wicked sprite, indeed he was the most mischievous of all sprites. One day he was in a very good humor, for he had made a mirror with the power of causing all that was good and beautiful when it was reflected therein, to look poor and mean; but that which was good-for-nothing and looked ugly was shown magnified and increased in ugliness..._


	6. The Snow Queen

**So here is the newest chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

_The walls of the palace were formed of drifted snow, and the windows and doors of the cutting winds. There were more than a hundred rooms in it, all as if they had been formed with snow blown together. The largest of them extended for several miles; they were all lighted up by the vivid light of the aurora, and they were so large and empty, so icy cold and glittering! _

_How odd, _I thought_, that reminds me of the castle in my dream._ I continued on with the story.

_Little Kay was quite blue with cold, indeed almost black, but he did not feel it; for the Snow Queen had kissed away the icy shivering, and his heart was already a lump of ice... _

_Then little Gerda wept hot tears, which fell on his breast, and penetrated into his heart, and thawed the lump of ice, and washed away the little piece of glass which had stuck there... _

_"Anna", I remembered myself crying at an ice statue of my sister, "No please". _

_And they both sat there, grown up, yet children at heart; and it was summer,—warm, beautiful summer. _

I closed the book. Why was the Snow Queen so familiar? The ice castle was vivid in my head, and so was the image of Anna. She was frozen, then her frozen heart melted. What did it all mean? Was it a coincidence that I had snow powers just like the Snow Queen? I looked at my watch, it was getting late, so I hurriedly checked out the book and left. On my way to the cafeteria, I bumped into Anna, who just awoke. Her eyes were bright, and her hair was a tangled mess.

"Anna," I sighed, "what happened?"

"I had a dream. You know, snow, cake, I mean not snow cake, but snow and cake. Oh and there was a mountain!" she exclaimed with one breath. **(This is a part of a deleted scene of frozen, not exactly the same, but still)**

"Slow down! What happened?" I chuckled.

"Well, I had a dream that I was in a place called Arendelle and there was a celebration with a huge cake. Oh and there were two cute guys and one of them looked like Kristoff," she started, "Then I was in this ice castle and then some giant snow man attacked us, I mean can you believe that? So I was freezing to death, and then I came back and we were happy, then a guy in black came and then like boom, you were like gone, oh I forgot to mention that you were there and the other cute guy was like totally trying to kill you".

I didn't quite hear the entire story, but the ice castle, the kingdom of Arendelle and the man dressed in black caught my attention.

"I had a dream of a kingdom named Arendelle as well. I think I created the ice castle in my dream and the guy in black was evil," I pondered.

Anna and I never had the same dreams before. Heck, Anna's dreams were so confusing that I don't think anyone could have one remotely similar to hers.

"Weird," we both said at the same time and giggled.

"Anyways, I'll think about it," I called to Anna as I walked towards my dorm.

I plopped onto my bed and did some research on this Snow Queen character. She had control over the snow and ice and was cold and distant. In the original story, she wasn't depicted as evil, but later adaptations turned her into a cruel woman who froze anyone who crossed her path.

_Just like the spirit Jack Frost_, I thought, remembering reading somewhere that he was just a spirit who created frost on windows, a mischievous figure. Suddenly, I sat up straighter, and furiously typed on my laptop. Jack was so similar to this spirit of winter. He was a prankster and he seemed almost inhumanely fast at times. He also knew the Snow Queen, they both had control over the cold.

_"Jack! You're so immature!" I yelled at him as he dumped a fistful of snow in my hair. He just laughed as he flew away from me, as I followed, with a snowball in my hand. I heaved with exhaustion and slumped beside an ice covered willow and when he came close enough, I punched him in the arm. _

_"Oww," he complained. _

The memory of Jack and I playing hit me hard. I knew him from before, but that just wasn't possible. But his eyes were so familiar, and he found me familiar as well. My mind was going haywire with my frustrations and a small flurry of snow began to fall. With an exasperated sigh, I waved and they were gone. How odd that people always portray cold and evil together, snow was at times very beautiful.

_"What goes better than snow and dark?"_ I remembered a husky voice saying, "_Look at what we can do_".

I sighed, my mind was now going crazy, I probably needed to see a therapist. I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. No point in being late for school.

_"My kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen," I sang on a snowy mountain. _

_"What have I done?," I gasped, looking out of a small window. Everything was frozen and covered with snow. _

_"She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart!" a man yelled at me through the howling blizzard. _

_"You're lucky it wasn't the heart," the troll said, "Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart" _

_"This is amazing!" a young Anna exclaimed, laughing at my winter wonderland. _

_"We'll give them a world where everything, EVERYTHING was pitch black and ice cold!" _

I woke up in the middle of the night, strangely calm. These dreams seemed to be occurring more often, but they seemed important. Maybe they'll give me a clue on Jack...

* * *

**I really have to add Periwinkle soon... Anyways, do you think that I should include Hans in this fanfic, I mean Anna did have a dream of him almost killing Elsa... :/**


	7. Friends and Enemies

**Okay, here is the next chapter! **

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep_

I groaned, rolling over and putting my pillow over my head, trying to drown out the noise.

_Beep, beep, beep_

It was getting very irritating, why was my alarm on?

"Get up, get up!" someone yelled and yanked my blanket off me. I curled up into a ball.

"Elsa, get up! It's seven!" Punzie yelled, while attacking me with a pillow.

"So what?" I mumbled, cracking open my eyes. The sky was barely bright, and I closed my eyes again.

"ELSA, UP! WE HAVE SCHOOL TODAY!" Punzie yelled, trying to wrench the pillow away. My eyes widened, as I jolted out of bed.

"Why didn't you say so earlier!" I yelled frantically running around the dorm, trying to find my toiletries, accidentally pushing Punzie off of my bed.

"Sorry," I yelled through the bathroom door and jumped into the shower. I quickly brushed my teeth and pinned my hair up in a bun, before grabbing my binders, a handful of pencils, pens and erasers, a stack of notebooks and stuffed them in my bag. I snatched up my phone and keys and I pulled Punzie out of the door, before banging on my sister's door.

"Anna!" I yelled through the door. I heard blankets rustling.

"Huh?" my sister groggily replied.

"Anna!" I yelled a bit louder.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry to wake you Anna, but-," Punzie began.

"No, no, no. You didn't," Anna yawned, "I've been up for hours". She started to snore. Punzie and I exchanged a glance.

"Who is it?" Anna asked.

"Still us," I replied, "School is going to start soon. Time to get ready!"

"Of course! Ready for what?" she asked.

I sighed, "For the first day of school"

"First day of school..." she mumbled. Suddenly, I heard her yell, "The first day of school!"

Punzie and I heard Anna run around, banging into random objects, and knocking stuff over. The door swung open and Anna enveloped Punzie and I into a hug.

"Itt you excited?" she laughed.

"Yes, but I show my excitement differently" I chuckled and pushed my sister's hand away from my face.

We entered the cafeteria and met Merida, who was stuffing her face. I smiled as I set my tray down. Merida nodded in our direction and continued to spoon cereal into her mouth. School was starting in fifteen minutes and I checked my bag, making sure I had everything. My first class was Geography with Mr. Porter. Merida was with me, at least that was something to look forward to, perhaps I could even ask him about the kingdom of Arendelle.

The guys met up with us a few minutes later, rubbing fatigue out of their eyes. Flynn and Jack were in the same class, two more familiar faces. The morning was turning out perfectly. After breakfast, we went to dump our garbage and walked to class. Anna, with her head up in the clouds ran ahead of us, singing a song along the lines to "For the first time in forever". As she was spinning around, she slammed into an unsuspecting man.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones falling over each other," Jack smirked. I rolled my eyes, and ran towards Anna.

"Anna! Are you alright?" I asked her, picking her up and brushing grass off her shirt.

"I'm fine. Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Anna asked, addressing the man she knocked over, "I'm so sorry! This is so awkward, not that you're awkward, I'm awkward".

"It's fine," the man laughed and I met startling green eyes. The man's hair was auburn and he had sideburns. Although he was smiling and seemed harmless, warning bells rang in my head. This man was dangerous.

"It's okay," he said again to my sister. His eyes widened a little when he saw her. Odd.

"Anna, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, Anna Seasons," my sister smiled at him.

"Anna... And you're not at all mad about what I did?" he asked her.

"Oh, you didn't do anything, I wasn't looking where I was going," my sister mumbled, her cheeks turning red.

The man looked confused for a second, then he smiled. The way he looked at my sister and me were chilling. I caught a hint of maliciousness in his eyes. I shivered.

"Anna, we should go now," I urged, tugging on my sister.

The man smiled, "It's okay, I'll escort the lady". Anna giggled.

"I forgot to mention my name," he said, his eyes widened innocently, but I stiffened.

"I am Hans Isles"

* * *

**Dum dum duuuuum**

**Hans is here. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Happy Easter!**


	8. Legends

**Okay, this one is longer and took me forever! Lucky me I have tomorrow off to ;) Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Hans _

A wave of memories crashed on me.

_"We would like you're blessing in our marriage" _

_"Bring back the summer" _

_"She came back from the mountains weak and cold! She said you froze her heart!" _

_"Don't be the monster they fear you are!" _

The man Hans was talking to my sister as they walked away. My stomach was twisting, something was off about this Hans.

"Elsa! Snap out of it!" Merida waved her hands in front of my eyes, as she pulled me into the class. Blinking, I found a seat at the back of the class and pulled out my binder. Mr. Porter wasn't here yet, so I faded back into my thoughts. Merida sat down beside me and began doodling pictures of bears on her notebook. Jack sat at the table across from Merida and me. He kept glancing at me, ever since he mentioned the Snow Queen. I found myself thinking about Hans again...

_"You can't marry a man you just met" _

_"You can if its true love!" _

_"Anna, what do you know about true love?" _

_"Well more than you. All you know is how to shut people out!" _

_"Oh Elsa, I was wrong... You do know what true love is!" my sister giggled. _

_I smiled, "And the best part is that I knew him for more than a day" _

_Anna stuck her tongue out, "Well, I knew Kristoff for more than one day" _

Mr. Porter finally came in and pulled out a map of England, and pointed to Norway.

"Today, we'll learn about the many kingdoms in Norway in the 1840s. The most interesting, yet relatively unknown kingdom is the kingdom of Arendelle"

I perked up.

"Arendelle is located in a small fjord and was ruled wisely for many centuries. One of its rulers was said to be the mythical Snow Queen, who was able to control ice and snow. Legend has it that accidentally froze the kingdom of Arendelle, but with the help of her sister, she was able to bring back summer. Although many people believe it is only a myth, a castle made of ice stands on the Northern Mountain with the words 'For the Queen and King of Ice' engraved on the door" Mr. Porter continued.

_With a flick of my wrist the words 'For the Queen and King of Ice' appeared. I smiled at Jack Frost and he smiled back. With his staff, the touched the door and beautiful frost designs spread, surrounding the words until there was a graceful border. Hand in hand we stepped inside, where I made two thrones and sat on one. _

_"Well, Your Majesty, it seems our fun is just beginning," Jack smirked. _

The bell shrieked, signaling the end of this period. Startled, I jumped a bit, knocking over my pencil. These visions were happening even while I was awake. Picking up my pencil, I checked my schedule.

Math with Mrs. Potts

"What do you have next?" Jack asked as we exited the class. Merida and Eugene were already gone, heading for their next class.

"Math with Mrs. Potts," I replied, my mind was still thinking about the latest vision.

"Me too, come on, I know the way," he smirked the exact way the Jack Frost smirked in my vision. I followed him through the students.

_"I know the way," Jack Frost smirked. _

_I signaled for him to lead. He held my hand and took off to the night sky. _

_"Jack this is amazing!" I exclaimed, looking down at my kingdom. _

_"Not as amazing as you," he whispered in my ear. _

We entered Mrs. Potts classroom, where she was already handing out sheets. Finding a seat, I began my work. After math I had Business, and I wasn't hit with any memories. Finally, it was lunch. Grabbing my things, I headed for the cafeteria, where I bumped into Anna. I looked beside her, and there stood Hans.

"Elsa! Guess what, Hans and I are a thing now!" Anna cried happily.

I blinked a couple of times, "I'm sorry, I'm confused"

"Well, in language, he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said 'Yes'," Anna laughed as she gazed into Hans's eyes.

_You can't marry a guy you just met._

"You can't date a guy you just met," I sighed. This was like a déjà vu.

"You can if it's true love!" Anna replied hotly. Hans was looking at our exchange with amusement in his eyes. I grabbed my sister's hand and pulled her into the nearest girls washroom, which was conveniently nearby.

"Elsa! What the hell?" Anna yanked he hand out of my grasp, her eyes throwing sparks.

"Look Anna, I know that this is going to sound weird, but I he doesn't feel right. He feels evil. I don't want you getting hurt!" I whispered.

Anna's eyes softened, "It's your dreams isn't it. Well they're probably wrong, he's been nice to me the entire time. Besides, if he did want to hurt me, I can fight for myself". Flames appeared over her open palm, "Don't worry, I'll be fine"

Sighing, I left the washroom and walked towards the cafeteria. I spotted Anna with Hans and his friends. They all seemed a bit... off. Still, I had to trust my sister. Continuing to sneak glances at my sister, I sat beside Punzie, who was ranting on how mean Mrs. Grimhilde was. After lunch I had Language with Mr. Frollo. Sneaking one last glance at my sister, I exited the cafeteria and towards my next class.

_"Please, I can't live like this anymore" _

_"Then leave" _

_"What did I ever do to you!?" _

_"Enough Anna" _

_"No, why, why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of!?" _

I bumped into someone, bringing me back to reality.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you alright, I wasn't looking where I was going," a girl said. Her hair was white and her eyes were blue. She had a very fair complexion and a round face.

"Oh no, it wasn't you're fault, I was lost in thought and was careless," I mumbled, standing up and gathering my stuff.

"Well, I'm Periwinkle," the girl said, smiling.

I smiled back, "I'm Elsa"

"What's your next class?" Periwinkle asked me.

"Language, with Mr. Frollo," I replied, stuffing my pencils back in my bag and standing up.

"Me too! Come on, lets go!" Periwinkle grinned at me. I smiled back and walked with her to Mr. Frollo's classroom. The rest of the day passed like a class, I started to look for Anna. I bumped into Jack instead.

"So how was your first day of school?" he smirked at me.

"Good, other than my sister dating a guy she just met that day, it went perfectly," I sighed.

"Wait, Anna started dating a guy she met that day?" he echoed.

"Yep"

"Please don't tell me she fell for that Hans guy"

"She did just that"

Jack looked uncomfortable.

"Elsa, look, Hans doesn't have a good reputation okay. He's dangerous and will do anything to get his way," he said.

I bit my lip. I had to find Anna.


	9. Burning Ice

**Yay! New chapter! And I wrote it in one day! I'm so happy! I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

I rushed into the cafeteria, scanning the room. Jack was close behind me, also looking for Anna. I got all of my other friends to help as well. Oddly, none of Hans's friends were in the cafeteria. I tried calling her cell, but she wasn't picking up. I asked her teachers, but they told me that she had already left.

_You haven't checked Hans's dorm... _

I suddenly knew where Anna would be.

"Hiccup, do you know where Hans's dorm is," I asked Hiccup quickly. His eyes widened, he knew what I was thinking. Quickly, he led me through the maze of hallways, where I knew Anna would be. Calling for backup, I tried slamming Hans's door open. I wouldn't budge. I looked at hiccup, he was preoccupied with his phone so I turned my attention back the door and removed my gloves. Taking a deep breath, I put my hands on the knob.

_Control it! Control it!_ I told myself as I felt the icy electricity flow through my body and to the doorknob. Ice was beginning to form and I let the power come out faster. With a yell, I slammed my body into the door again, feeling the ice wash over the door. I crashed into Hans's room, desperately looking for my sister. She was standing in front of me, black sand was creeping towards her.

"Stay away!" my sister cried desperately, shooting flames at the sand, but it was unaffected and continued creeping forward.

"Anna!" I screamed at my sister and I realized all my friends yelled her name as well.

"Look who joined us," a slick voice said from the shadows. All I could see were the bright yellow glow of his eyes, but I instinctively knew this man, the man who haunted my dreams, who called me a monster. Shakily, I stood up facing the two glowing orbs.

"Let her go," Jack said behind me, "She's not a part of this!"

I looked behind me and was shocked to see him holding a staff that was lightly frosted. Punzie's hair was out of its braid and she held it threateningly, while Eugene stood in front of her holding a frying pan. Merida had her bow out, with blue wisps surrounding her. Kristoff didn't have any weapons on him but he was in his fighting stance. I looked over at Hiccup and paled at the sight of what seemed like a dragon.

The Guardians... they are the Guardians... I somehow knew.

_"We protect the children..." _

_"Their hopes, dreams... their childhood..." _

_"But from who?" _

_"The dark, the fear... the Boogieman" _

The man's name was Pitch Black, I was sure of that.

"Let her go!" Jack said, more forcefully, his eyes narrowing. Pitch laughed.

"Oh Jack, now why would I do that. She has extraordinary powers... I'm not going to put them into waste," he chuckled, "You know, while I was exiled, I thought of something. If someone has enough fear, it will control them, their every thought and movement like it did to your darling Snow Queen so long ago"

Jack growled.

"You see, this thought gave me an idea," Pitch continued, "Why don't I give people so much fear that I could control them. Believe me, it took many years to perfect this strategy... but it seems we'll have our first test run, shall we?" He shot out his hand and the black sand enveloped my sister.

"ANNA!" I screamed. The sand fell away and I saw my sister. Her eyes were white and her pupils were dilated. She was rigid and her face was pale.

"Anna!" I called again to my sister. She looked at me with her startling blue eyes. They were glassy and looked right through me.

"Anna..." I whispered. Pitch laughed and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Anna, why don't you shoot them, they are all trying to kill you, they all are," Pitch whispered in my sister's ears. Anna's arm slowly pointed at me, and I could see fire starting to form around the tips of her fingers.

I felt my friends getting ready to attack my sister.

"No! Please, don't hurt her, she doesn't know what she's doing!" I yelled at the people behind me. I looked over my shoulder. They made no move to attack Anna, but they were all in their fighting poses.

"Ah, a smart girl you are," Pitch said, gliding towards me, "She's trapped in her ow little world of fear"

"Anna, please, I'm right here for you! I'll always be here!" I shouted at my sister, tears streaming down my face. Anna's arm wavered and the flames were dying down. Pitch shot another stream of sand at her. I screamed again.

"It's no use! You can call out to her all you want, but she's still controlled by me!" Pitch cackled.

"Anna! Please, fight the fear! Please Anna!" I sobbed. Anna's eyes stared into mine.

"Do it Anna! Burn her!"

"Anna, please! It's me! Elsa, your sister!" I cried. Her arm faltered again and I could see she recognized me.

"Do it! Do it now!" Pitch screamed.

Anna raised her arm again, the sand was getting into her eyes.

"They're monsters! Burn them until they're ashes!"

"Anna! Please!" I sobbed as I saw flames erupt from my sister's palm.

"Anna! Please!" I screamed again before feeling the heat lick my skin and I fell into darkness.

_Flower gleam and glow... _

_Let your power shine... _

_"Elsa? Pst, Elsa! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" _

_"Anna... Go back to sleep..." _

_"I can't. The sky's awake so I'm awake so we have to play!" _

_"Go play by yourself" _

_I had a few moments of blissful sleep when I felt Anna's body climb onto my bed again. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" _

_I felt the ends of my lips turn upwards and before I knew it, I was out of my bed, playing with my sister... _

_Make the clock reverse... _

_Bring back what once was mine... _

_I felt a snowball hit my back. Glancing over my shoulders, I spotted Anna giggling. Smiling slightly, I waved my hands and I giant snowball appeared. Upon seeing it, my sister fled, laughing as I chased her around the corridors... _

_Heal what has been lost... _

_"Please I know you're in there, _

_People are asking where you've been, _

_They say have courage and I trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in. _

_We only have each other, it's just you and me, _

_What are we gonna do?" I heard my sister weep outside my door. My tears were frozen against my cheeks and I buried my face between my knees, feeling the soft snowflakes fall onto my hands... _

_Change the fate's design... _

_"Please don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door _

_You don't have to keep your distance anymore. _

_'Cause for the first time in forever,_

_I finally understand_

_For the first time in forever,  
_

_We can fix this hand in hand  
_

_We can head down this mountain together  
_

_You don't have live in fear  
_

_Cause for the first time in forever,  
_

_I will be right here" My sister smiled at me. _

_Save what has been lost... _

_Snow was starting to fall as my sister told me what was happening down in Arendelle. _

_"Cause for the first time in forever,  
_

_Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!  
_

_You don't have to be afraid  
_

_No escape from the storm inside of me!  
_

_We can work this out together  
_

_I can't control the curse!  
_

_We'll reverse the storm you've made  
_

_Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!  
_

_Don't panic  
_

_There's so much fear!  
_

_We'll make the sun shine bright  
_

_You're not safe here!  
_

_We can face this thing together  
_

_No!  
_

_We can change this winter weather  
_

_AHHHHH...  
_

_And everything will be all right...  
_

_I CAN'T!" _

_A burst of power blasted out of me... I couldn't do this... _

_Bring back what once was mine... _

_"Jack... I can't do this!" _

_"Sure you can! Come on!" _

_"No, I... I can't" _

_"Of course you can, I believe in you" _

_What once was mine... _

_It's going to be okay Elsa, I'm right here..._


	10. Cold and Fear

**New Chapter! Thanks for all the amazing reviews!**

**To answer Shimmer Shine's question, Elsa didn't get all off her memories back. She isn't sure if she is the Snow Queen, but she is beginning to think so, and yes, she will end up having her blonde hair back. **

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. My head was throbbing and my tongue was parched.

"Guy's she's awake!" I heard Punzie whisper. I was in my room and I snuggled deeper into my blanket, trying to block out reality.

"Elsa?" I opened my eyes and saw Jack staring at me.

I suddenly sat up and a new wave of pain coursed through my body, causing me to hiss.

"Where's Anna? Did she get kidnapped? What in the world happened?" I gasped, looking around frantically for Anna. I was suddenly tackled by an overly dramatic and teary eyed sister.

"Elsa! Your okay! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I... I just couldn't control myself. There was a voice in my head that just kept repeating I was useless and ugly and that everyone hated me. You have to believe me Elsa! Please don't hate me!" Anna wept as she clutched me.

"Anna, I could never hate you," I smiled as I hugged my sister back. Anna and I stayed like that for a while before Hiccup spoke up.

"So, I guess your wondering what's happening or happened," he smiled weakly. I looked around but the dragon wasn't there and I sighed with relief. Anna and I let go and glanced at each other.

"Yeah we're just you know a bit curious," Anna smiled. Kristoff smiled back.

"This might take a while," he sighed. I waved for him to start.

"We have all the time in the world," I said, settling into my pillow.

"Well then," Eugene started, "This is the story of how I died"

"Ugh Eugene, not this again," Punzie sighed exasperatedly.

"Okay, just kidding. This story starts with the four seasons. Once upon a time a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. From that single drop of sunlight grew a magic golden flower. This flower had the ability to heal the old and sick. After many years, the flower suddenly burst into flames and out came fire. This fire could never burn out and was able to bring warmth to everyone. After many millennia the flower and flame managed to summon up a wind and through the wind, there appeared an orange leaf. This leaf could make even the greatest coward to find courage. The Moon, when seeing all the gifts that the Sun had given, decided to give earth a gift of its own; two glittering snowflakes that were able to bring joy and awe to anyone who looked upon it. Many people decided to abuse the gifts so to protect the world, the Sun and Moon took away their gifts and scattered them across the world, where the gifts would each choose a worthy user," Eugene was suddenly startled out of his story when we heard a voice laugh from the shadows.

"Well, you forgot about the shadows," it chuckled and I slowly turned my head to face a pair of disgusting yellow eyes, "You see, before all that Sun nonsense, there were only shadows and nightmares and because of those gifts, they were banished and the only way to regain their former glory is to eliminate those gifts"

Merida instantly strung an arrow in her bow and the blue wisps suddenly appeared around her.

"What are you doing here Pitch," she snarled.

Pitch emerged from the shadows, his hands up in mock surrender.

"Just listening to the story," he smiled.

Punzie shook out her hair, "You know its rude to interrupt," she said coldly.

Jack held his staff in front of him, "Besides, you didn't even knock"

Pitch laughed, "I am the king of the shadows, I don't knock". He grinned, then he suddenly sent dark tentacles in our direction. We all moved at once, in different directions. I jumped out of bed and knocked Anna to the floor, protecting her body with mine. Everyone else attacked Pitch.

"Oh, you never learn do you," Pitch simpered and with a flick, black sand enveloped Merida.

"Merida!" we yelled, but she was already gasping and clutching her bow, aiming at us.

"Now there won't be any interferences," Pitch sneered, "Your precious leaf is already gone and there shall be no more courage in this world!"

_"Our fate lives within us... you just have to be brave enough to see it" _

_"Well, you're nothing like those pampered princesses," Merida surveyed me. _

_"I'll take that as a compliment," I smiled. _

_She laughed, "Well, you're something!" _

_"Promise me something!" _

_"What?!" _

_"Whatever happens to me, don't look back, just keep running!" _

_"Merida, don't you dare go back and face him yourself! I won't allow you!" _

_"Promise me!" _

_"I can't! I won't leave you!" _

_"If you had the chance to change your fate, would you?" _

I gasped as I saw an arrow fly towards me. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the pain, but it never came. I opened my eyes a crack. A wall of ice prevented the arrow from hitting me. An icicle shot forward and hit Pitch.

"Urgh!" Pitch snarled, "I will be back to free the rest of my shadows!"

I looked behind me and was shocked to see, Periwinkle standing at the doorway, ice forming in her hand.

"Go back to where you belong, under beds!" she furrowed her brows and threw the icicle at him again. With a whoosh, he was gone. The black sand retreated and Merida slumped onto the ground.

"Merida!" Hiccup scrambled to break her fall.

"Periwinkle, how... how did you do that?" I asked incredulously. She shrugged.

"I started having memories of my past life, as the Snow Queen. I always had these powers, but I didn't know why," she looked up at me.

"Wait you're the Snow Queen?" Jack asked as he landed beside me.

"I... I think so," she blushed.

"That's... That's amazing! You have ice powers too! I finally found you!" he laughed and a burst of snowflakes exploded from him, creating fireworks. I wanted desperately to show them my powers... but Jack and Periwinkle had them under control, whereas I could never control it. I would risk hurting them if I took my gloves off. We heard a groan and whipped around to see Merida slowly waking up.

"What happened?" she groaned.

"Um... you kind of got controlled by Pitch," Kristoff twiddled his thumbs.

"What! Please tell me I didn't hurt anyone, I couldn't live with myself if... if... I'm so sorry," she started to cry.

"Merida, it's fine, you didn't hurt anyone," Punzie comforted her friend.

Merida spotted the wall of ice that had stopped the arrow.

"I shot at you! I am so weak, I'm useless," Merida muttered.

"No you're not! I know what your going through, I went through the same thing," Anna fatted her arm, "It's Pitch's magic that's controlling you"

Anna looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back. My smile faltered. I looked closely at Anna's eyes. Her once teal eyes were as dark as black holes. Frowning I looked at Jack's eyes. They were still blue. Punzie's eyes were still green and Periwinkles was normal as well, so was Kristoff's, Hiccup's and Eugene's. I looked back at Anna's eyes. They were still dark. Slowly, my eyes met Merida's. They were as black as night.

* * *

**Did you get the hint why Elsa's hair was black? Hope you liked it!**


	11. Darkened Eyes

**Yay new chapter! Sorry, but I won't be updating next week cuz I'm going to Montreal... and were coming back to our hotel at like midnight everyday.**

* * *

"Anna, what happened to your eyes?" I asked my sister. She looked at me, confusion was etched onto her face.

"What about them?" She asked, trying to look at them by crossing her eyes.

"They're black!" I told her and she scrambled to the washroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh my freaking God! They're black! What's going on? What's happening to me? Am I going to die!?" my sister hyperventilated. She had a habit of making molehills into mountains.

"I don't think so Anna," I sighed.

"Merida, your eyes are black too," Kristoff pointed out, studying Merida's eyes.

"What!?" She yelled and joined my sister in the washroom.

"How did this happen?" she wondered out loud, studying her reflection.

Hiccup thought for a moment.

"Only Merida's and Anna's eyes changed color and they were both controlled by Pitch," he started.

"Which means that it was Pitch's magic that affected their eye colors!" Punzie finished.

"It doesn't seem to affect them, which is good," Hiccup observed.

"Um, mind telling me what happened here?" Periwinkle asked timidly.

"Umm... its kind of a long story," Jack sighed, "But I am just happy that I found you. By the way, you changed a lot!"

"How about we discuss about this tomorrow. Right now, we all need our sleep," Hiccup said as he got up, "Because Merida and Anna were both hit by Pitch's magic and we don't know what would happen to them, Elsa, you should stay with Anna and Merida will bunk with Punzie. Pitch might try to attack Periwinkle so she should also stay with Punzie. We'll meet at the café tomorrow after school"

We all murmured our goodbyes, exhausted by the day's events.

When Anna and I were nestled in our beds, I yawned.

"Anna, what happened with Hans?" I asked her, "How did you end up in his room?"

"Oh," she sniffled, "Well, he asked me if I wanted to hang out with his friends after school. I didn't know what would happen, I thought he was being nice so I agreed. So we went to a restaurant, and he seemed so nice, but then... well then he brought me to his dorm, and well, that Pitch guy attacked me"

"Oh," I sighed, not believing how trusting my sister was, "At least you're safe now"

I yawned again and sleep finally caught up to me.

_It was Anna's wedding today and monarchies all over the world came to visit. I sat on my throne, as one after another, they introduced themselves. _

_"Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene of Corona," Kai introduced. _

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Queen Elsa," Eugene bowed. _

_"It was quite a coronation last year," Rapunzel chuckled. _

_I felt the heat rush to my face. _

_"Oh, that... I am so terribly sorry, but dear me, it won't happen today," I smiled. _

_"Ah, don't worry about it, it made the coronation much more interesting, they are such a bore," Rapunzel smiled. _

_"Princess Merida of the Clan DunBroch" _

_"Your Majesty," Merida tried to curtsy, but had a bit of difficulty. _

_"Ah, curse this dress! Sorry, my mum tied it too tight, I can barely breath, much less move," she grimaced. _

_I laughed. _

_The party was still going well after midnight. Princess Rapunzel and Princess Merida and I became quick friends. They told stories of their lives filled with magic, and I thought I was the only one with powers. _

_"You're powers are amazing!" Rapunzel exclaimed as I made a skating rink, "Isn't that right Jack?" _

_I looked at who she was talking to and saw a young boy. His hair was white as snow and he had a very fair complexion. His eyes were blue and he wore a navy blue sweater with brown pants, and no shoes. He was leaning on a crocked staff. He looked quite odd. _

_"Punzie, stop talking to me. The poor Queen would think you were crazy and talking to an imaginary person," he laughed. _

_"Why would I think you were imaginary?" I asked the man named Jack. _

_Rapunzel and Jack stared at me as if I said something outrageous. _

_"You... you can see me?" Jack asked, surprised. _

_I nodded. _

_"You can hear me?" _

_I nodded again. _

_"Ha, this is amazing!" he leapt in the air and let out a burst of snowflakes. I gasped. _

_"How... how did you do that?" I asked him. _

_"Come on Queenie, there is so much I want to show you!" _

_Suddenly I heard a scream. _

_"Elsa! Elsa!" my sister shrieked. _

"Elsa! Elsa!"

I woke up, startled by the screaming. Anna was thrashing in her bed, screaming,

"Run Elsa! Faster!" she yelled, "He'll catch you!"

"Anna! Wake up!" I yelled at my sister and shook her hard.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Oh Elsa, I had a terrible dream"

"What happened"

"That Pitch guy was attacking us and hit us all with his powers. We were all under Pitch's control except you! Everyone was attacking you and I couldn't control myself, I was raising my hand to burn you when you woke me up," she sniffed and wiped a tear away. I patted her arm to sooth her. That was odd. Anna never gets nightmares. The only nightmare she ever got was when she was 6 and dreamed that all the chocolate in the world disappeared.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" I asked her. She nodded and I went to the kitchen.

_"He controls fear, he feeds off of it" _

_"He rules the world of nightmares, and can give anyone their worst fear" _

_"That's terrible..." _

I suddenly knew why Anna had that dream. Perhaps Hiccup was wrong and Pitch's magic did affect Anna. I heard the kettle whistling and I hurriedly dumped two spoonful of chocolate powder into a mug and poured in the water, while adding milk. If Anna had a nightmare, than would Merida?

I handed Anna the mug and she took little sips of the liquid.

"Hey, want to come with me to check on Merida?" I asked gently. She nodded again so I fetched our slippers and left the room. Silently, we walked across the hall and knocked on the door.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Punzie asked as she opened the door.

"Just checking on Merida. Anna had a nightmare, but she rarely gets them. I was wondering if Merida got one to. I'm starting to think that Pitch's sand didn't only change their eye colors," I told her.

Punzie bit her lip.

"As a matter of fact, Merida did have a nightmare," she said, "She wouldn't let go of her bow, no matter how Peri and I try to calm her"

I nodded, "Well then, I guess we'll discuss about this after school"

After Anna finished her drink, I settled into bed again, wondering what was in store for us in the future.

_I was in a dark room. _

_"Anna, Anna! Where are you!" _

_My voice echoed around. _

_"Oh, still looking for your precious sister?" _

_I whirled around. _

_"Who's there?" _

_"You mean you've forgotten me?" Pitch chuckled as he emerged from the shadows, "You're a smart girl, yes, I can now feed off of your sister's and your friend's fears. But you, I never needed to hit you with my powers. Your fear is just so great... To let anyone know about your powers, to hurt the ones closest to you..." _

_"Why are you doing this!" I sneered at him. _

_"Many reasons really," he chuckled, "To get my revenge on the Guardians, to be believed in, to be able to rule with my fellow shadows again" _

_"You're sick and disgusting!" I hissed at him _

_"Am I... do you want to know what your friends are thinking right now. You're a monster, they all hate you. They think your cold and a bore. If they knew you couldn't control your powers, they would hate you..." _

_"That's not true," my voice faltered. _

_"Ha, really? Your mother was the happiest woman alive when you left the house. She always thought you were a freak, she hated you, after all you almost killed her. Why do you think she would always buy your sister chocolate and not you? Why do you think she would always be on Anna's side of an argument?" _

_"I... no... It's not true!" I screamed at him, my vision was beginning to blur from the tears. He was right. Mama did love Anna more. _

_"And your sister... she always thought you were a burden, she always had to fix your mistakes. And you always fuss over her..." _

_"Get out of my head!" I screamed at him, my powers lashing out, "Get out!" _

_All I could hear was the terrible laughing. I was loosing strength. _

_"Just get out..." I sobbed, before the dark world fell into pieces... _

"Elsa!" I heard Anna's voice, "Tell me what's happening"

I opened my eyes and saw that the dorm was covered in ice and snow. Anna was melting a part of the room.

And you're sister... she always thought you were a burden, she always had to fix your mistakes...

"Elsa what happened? I woke and you were thrashing and crying and your power was just out of control!" she said, while melting the thick layer of ice covering a picture frame.

"I... I just," my voice was scratchy.

She always thought you were a burden...

"Why do you care?" I suddenly cried, "I'm just the burden huh? You always had to fix my mistakes, and I am such a worry wart!"

"Elsa, what are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about?" I scoffed, "Oh I'm pretty sure you know. You always felt I was a burden didn't you?"

"Elsa! No I never thought that!"

"You didn't, didn't you?" I glared.

"No! What's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me? Well maybe my eyes opened for the first time!" I spat and I ran out of my dorm.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review!**


	12. Lost

**Wow, I'm back after a long week! Montreal was beautiful! Even though it was raining like half of the time, it was still breathtaking... Anyways, without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

_She always thought you were a burden..._

_She always had to fix your mistakes..._

_No one ever loved you..._

How was I so blind? Why didn't I see this earlier. Of course no one loved me... what was there to love?

"Elsa!" my sister called. She was far behind me now, but I didn't turn around. I couldn't face the people who I had trusted the most, "Come back!"

_You're a monster, they all hate you..._

I could see Anna, Punzie, Eugene, Merida, Hiccup, Kristoff and Jack laughing at me.

_"Look who it is," Merida looked at me with scorn._

_"The Snow Queen," Rapunzel_ _sneered._

_"You're useless," Eugene laughed at me._

_"So cold and distant," Kristoff taunted._

_"And to think I'm your sister," Anna rolled her eyes._

_"No one want's to be with you," Hiccup spat at me._

_"You're a monster Elsa, your not my daughter," Papa hissed._

_"You're so weak, you can't even control your powers," Mama crossed her arms._

_"No one ever cared for you. No one will ever love you," Jack whispered in my ear and laughed._

_Tears fell down my cheeks, reddened with blood._

_"How could you say that," I whispered, but no one heard me._

I began screaming and collapsed on a tree. Jack hated me, Anna hated me, everyone hated me.

"Go away!" I screamed at the looming figures surrounding me, "Leave!"

I curled into a ball, blocking out the terrible voices, my body wracking with sobs.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed again, before falling into a deafening void.

_"Elsa! Come on, hurry up! It's snowing!" Anna laughed as she stood by the door, watching me struggle with my zipper._

_"Be there in a moment!" I grumbled I finally finished putting my mittens._

_Anna pulled me outside and we began constructing Olaf, a ritual of ours. I just finished putting on his nose when Mama came out, with two steaming cups of hot cocoa. Anna and I each quickly took one and savored_ _the creamy chocolate. Just as I drained the last few drops Anna crept up on me. When I gave my mug back, my sister threw a ball of fire inches away from my face. Screaming, my powers lashed out, in jagged spikes, coating the trees with ice. I heard my mother gasping and I whirled around. She was on the ground, clutching her chest. Her hair was turning white and she shivered._

_"Mama!" I cried, instantly next to her, "Oh no..."_

_Papa came rushing out, after hearing my scream._

_"Elsa! What did you do?" he gasped as he held my mother in his arms._

_"It was an_ _accident," I cried, but my father didn't here me as he cradled_ _his wife. _

_Anna tentatively stepped_ _towards our parents, a small flame flickering above her palm. The flame melted all the _ _ice and my_ _mother's eyes fluttered open. My father hugged her with joy._

_"Mama, I'm so sorry..." I sniffled._

_"It's okay, it was an accident," she soothed me, her arms outstretched for a hug. I stood back._

_"Elsa, it's fine," my mother assured me, her arms still outstretched, however,_ _I knew better. It wasn't fine. I wasn't gifted with powers, I was cursed. No matter what people say, ice and snow would forever be dangerous, and so would I._

_"No, it's not," tears trickled down my checks as I raced inside and locked myself inside_ _my room._

"Elsa? Please wake up," a voice called out through the darkened haze. My eyes remained shut, knowing they were there to continue to taunt me.

"Elsa, come on, open you're eyes. We know you're awake". It was Jack.

"Go away," I mumbled, pulling the covers over my head.

He laughed, "Sorry, but I won't."

I felt my brows furrow.

"Why did you bring me here?" I demanded, my eyes finally opening.

"Well, we couldn't just leave you to freeze outside," he smirked. How I would love to slap that stupid smile off of his face.

"Well, I can't freeze," I thought, then realized that I had said it out loud.

"What was that?" Jack asked, one eyebrow cocked up, the smirk was still faintly there.

"Nothing," I snapped at him, angry at myself. What was wrong with me? And why was I noticing these stupid details about Jack? Grumbling something along the lines of having to get ready for class, I shoved everyone outside the door.

"A little thank you would be much appreciated," Jack rolled his eyes. I just slammed the door after him

"What happened?" Punzie asked me once everyone was gone.

"I just felt a bit stressed," I sighed and locked myself inside the bathroom. The warm water beckoned me and I stood inside the shower for an absurdly long time, taking time to lather my hair. Only when Punzie threatened to break down the door if I didn't get out in the next three minutes, I reluctantly came out. I didn't want to go to school, but it was only the second day. The events of last night had taken its toil on me, and I felt like collapsing on the ground. I couldn't help but feel as if everything was a dream.

Pulling out my mirror, I put a thick layer of concealer on my dark bags and staggered out the door. Making my way to the cafeteria, I met Periwinkle.

"Is everything alright with you and your sister? She was crying last night and said that you hated her," she approached me.

I laughed, "Well, I don't know why she was crying if she hates me so much and why you're here if you think that I am so cold like everyone else"

Periwinkle's eyes widened, "I never thought that! Nor did anyone else! And if they did, well they don't deserve to be your friend!"

"Exactly," I responded and picked up my pace, "Pitch showed me realit-"

I was cut short when Periwinkle grabbed my arm and spun me around, "You met Pitch?!"

Startled, I stammered, "Well, he kind of came to me in a dream, or more like nightmare and he told me-"

Periwinkle cut me off again, "See, they arne't true! Pitch plays with peoples' emotions and trust! He was lying to you!"

I stood there, absorbing what Periwinkle just said.

_She's lying, _a cold voice whispered in my head. My brows furrowed, I would not give into Pitch's lies.

"You're right, I'll go find Anna," I said

_Fool!_ Pitch screamed, but it was only a faint echo.

After apologizing to Anna, I felt a lot better, but was still tired. In classes, I was desperately trying to keep my eyes open, not bothering to take notes. I waited for the hour to drag on until it was finally the end of the day.

Picking up my books, I followed Periwinkle to the cafeteria to wait for Hiccup and the others. They were all already there, even Jack who had the reputation of always being hours late.

"What did we miss?" Periwinkle chirped as she sat beside Jack. For an odd reason, that bothered me.

"Nothing, we just got here," Hiccup stated without looking away from his book.

I stiffled a yawn.

"Okay then, we should just continue with the story," suggested Merida.

Kristoff, nodded and opened his mouth to continue, "So, the five gifts of the Sun and Moon traveled all across the world, seeking worthy holders. The flower found itself in the kingdom of Corona and chose Princess Rapunzel of Corona to wield its powers, the leaf was blown to the Clan DunBroch and gave Princess Merida of the Clan DunBroch the power of Autumn and the snowflakes and fire travelled together, and landed in the kingdom of Arendelle where one snowflake and the flame each chose one of the two princesses, Princess Elsa and Princess Anna to be the holder of the powers, whereas the last snowflake revived a boy frozen in a lake and fave him the title of the Winter Spirit, Jack Frost".

_"Pitch wants to destroy the gifts in order to rule the world"_

_"So that's why he's hunting you"_

_"Yes, and that's why he's looking all over the world for the last snowflake and the flame"_

_Jack grabbed my hand and lead me through the dance floor._

_"Jack, stop, I don't dance," I said, trying to walk back into the safety of the corner._

_"Come on Snowflake, it's not that different from skating," he smiled._

_"If you let them go, I promise to give you_ _the Snowflake"_

_"And how do I know that?"_

_"Because I know who wields its powers"_

_"And who would that be?"_

_"Let them go first!"_

"However, after the marriage, we found that my hair grew again, it was the summer solstice and we're guessing that it reacted the flower, causing me to gain my hair again." Punzie finished her story when I finally entered reality again. Rubbing my eyes, I realized that I knew Punzie's story, as well as Merida's, Hiccup's and Jack's.

"And now, we found the flame and the other snowflake," Merida smiled at Anna and Periwinkle.

"Now all we have to do is to train them for the upcoming war," Hiccup sighed.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review!**


End file.
